Visita semanal
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Una vez más, Draco Malfoy espera la visita semanal de control del Ministerio... Continuación de "Narcissa no tiene por qué saberlo".


_******Disclaimer: Personajes de Rowling.**_

_**Dedicatoria: A Aby, Ines, Deevorath, Nayeli, Yamii, Sally, Draco, Sophie y Sofia! xD. Quienes esperaron este shoot por 2 días.**_

_**Aclaración: Lemmon, PWP. **_

_**Advertencia: Este fic corresponde a la "continuación" de otro anterior, "Narcissa no tiene por qué saberlo", aunque puede decirse que son independientes y no tienen nada que ver, para estar mejor encaminados pueden leerlo. **_

_**Elegí este pairing porque participan pero hoy realmente no son lo que se dice protagonistas, aunque esa hubiera sido la idea.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Visita semanal**_

* * *

–Oh Merlín

Ese simple murmullo resuena en tu cabeza y en toda la habitación, respiras fuerte tratando de aliviar un poco el insoportable calor que invade tu cuerpo y confunde tus sentidos. Un torbellino está desatándose en tu interior y tú no sabes si quieres que se detenga o si quieres que continúe; lo cierto es que las sensaciones que experimentas amenazan con desbordarte y enloquecerte.

Los ojos grises de Draco te devoran, observan tu desnuda figura y la recorren de punta a punta. Él se encuentra sentado cómodamente en un sillón frente a la cama; las piernas abiertas, la camisa en el piso y la bragueta del pantalón abierta. Lo ves allí, mirando como un simple voyeur lo que está pasando y eso te excita más que todo lo que esas manos traviesas hacen con tu sexo.

Tú sonríes manteniéndole la mirada, retándolo a meterse en el sucio juego que tú y tu acompañante llevan… tentando la suerte. Una persona como Malfoy no se metería nunca con una Weasley, aunque tampoco lo haría con Hermione y según las palabras de tu amiga, padre e hijo son dos dioses dignos de admirar.

Sigues firme en tu postura cuando otra persona jala a tu compañera hacia atrás, arrancándola de entre tus piernas, y se posiciona en su lugar. Lo miras, te sorprende el contraste entre tu piel lechosa y con pecas y la suya totalmente morena. Sus ojos verdes te miran y una sonrisa ladeada adorna su perfecta cara.

Tu amiga y compañera no duda al momento de acercarse a su amante preferido y comenzar a jugar con él para entretenerlos a ustedes dos. Pero tú no puedes ni quieres concentrarte en ellos por lo que muerdes a Blaise en el cuello y cuando obtienes su atención le besas, segundos después enredas las piernas en su cintura y lo empujas hacia ti. Él gime dentro de tu boca y sus manos, que estaban aguantando su peso, se entierran fieramente en la carne de tu cadera mientras que se apresura a entrar en tu cuerpo de una sola estocada.

Sientes un jadeo desde un lugar cercano a ti pero lejano a la situación que estás viviendo y abres los ojos para mirar. Es cuando ves a Hermione apoyada en la mullida alfombra del piso, dándole la espalda a Draco quien se dedica a acariciar con uno de sus dedos la entrada del ano. Cuando al final se cansa de prepararla y la penetra ella jadea y se retuerce, Malfoy no demora en agregar otro dedo, ensancharlos, sacarlos y meterlos… Es una vista erótica que le agrega picante a toda la situación. Sin embargo no te concentras demasiado en ellos.

El moreno ha vuelto a atacar, mordiendo y succionando con su boca tu erecto pezón. Te arqueas y entierras tus uñas en su carne. Los movimientos de Zabini son desquiciantes, lento, profundo… Se sale al completo de ti con una parsimonia enloquecedora y luego entra de un solo golpe; las descargas de corriente que cada golpe te producen se van agolpando en tu interior y tú puedes estar segura de que cuando explotes vas a hacerlo con fuerza.

* * *

Te encuentras sentado en un sillón frente a la cama viendo la manera en la que Granger se ocupa de hacer un juego totalmente lésbico con la comadrejilla. Ellas llegaron a tu casa para hacer la visita semanal de control que el Ministerio los obliga a llevar, generalmente solo va Hermione pero hoy fue acompañada y por supuesto tú no ibas a negarte. Estás solo en casa y luego de las preguntas de rigor la castaña te besa con una pasión que sabes que tiene pero no creíste posible que pudiera transmitir.

Justo cuando ella comenzaba a recorrer tu cuerpo con sus manos, encontrando tu entrepierna el punto más apetecible, sientes la chimenea activarse y un moreno de ojos verdes salir del lugar y quedarse plantado allí, descolocado. Lo miras e intentas alejarte de la mujer, pero no te lo permiten. Entonces Weasley se decide a actuar y envuelve a tu amigo, y en ocasiones amante, con sus brazos, lo besa, corto y fugaz, y lo lleva hacia las escaleras.

Puedes ver sus caderas moverse con un movimiento cadencioso e hipnótico que haría a cualquier hombre perder los papeles. Ellos suben, sabes que irán a tu cuarto porque Blaise conoce mejor que nadie el lugar, eso te hace desear seguirlos, y descubrir todos los secretos que tu agente de control te pueda ofrecer.

Y vaya que lo hizo, la pequeña pelirroja está en tu cama retorciéndose del placer que la castaña le provoca jugando con su clítoris, lo frota con las manos, lo pellizca y en una ocasión ves como su boca baja hasta el sexo de la otra mujer y lo acaricia con la lengua.

Levantas los ojos un momento de esa escena y miras a tu alrededor buscando a tu amigo, que está encima de la cama masturbándose a salud de la escena que presencia aún mejor que tú. Él te observa y se levanta caminando hacia ti, jadeas antes de lanzarte hasta su cuerpo dispuesto y necesitado de ocuparte de él.

Envuelves con tu boca su miembro hinchado y duro, cierras los ojos y dejas que tu instinto haga todo el trabajo. Acaricias con la lengua en toda la extensión y raspas con los dientes. Él te embiste y sientes como llega a la garganta, la relajas y dejas que siga entrando.

De pronto tu camisa vuela al piso y tu bragueta es abierta, Zabini libera tu boca y toma tu pene con sus manos, acariciándote unos momentos sobre la ropa. Jadeas.

–Oh Merlín.

Te resulta imposible no evocar esa frase. El moreno te ha dejado para caminar hasta Ginevra quien abre los ojos y te mira al escucharte.

No evitas el recorrerla con la mirada y devorarte su desnudo cuerpo. Es una mujer exuberante la mires por donde la mires. Sus curvas pronunciadas, los senos y el trasero prominentes, la mirada apasionada y los labios carnosos igual que Hermione. Definitivamente Potter necesitaba más aumento en sus gafas por dejarla.

Ella sostiene ese duelo hasta que Blaise decide sacar a la castaña de entre las piernas de la mujer que lo encegueció y ubicarse él mismo allí; de esa manera la otra mujer de la habitación se te acerca y te reclama. Quiere jugar para entretener al público.

La besas un tiempo hasta que la forma insistente en la que se frota contra ti te hace desear más. La dejas en el piso, apoyada literalmente en cuatro patas y mojando uno de tus dedos lo acercas a su entrada y presionas un poco.

Observas como tu dedo es rápidamente engullido por su cuerpo y comienzas a entrar y salir de forma continua hasta que decides agregar una ayuda más. Granger está jadeando incontrolablemente y tu no crees que puedas aguantar si esos sonidos, de las dos mujeres, siguen entremezclados.

Ayudas a levantarse a Hermione y avanzan hasta la cama. En cuanto se ponen al alcance de los otros dos la pelirroja termina de bajar tu pantalón y, de una manera que no logras entender del todo, ella logra dejar al moreno debajo y termina acariciando todo tu cuerpo al mismo momento que cabalga a tu hermano del alma.

Ahora estás desnudo a la par de tus compañeros y al parecer las mujeres te encuentran más que delicioso porque mientras una muerde y besa todo tu torso la otra se ocupa de la parte inferior.

* * *

Fuiste a la Mansión para la visita semanal con más ansias que nunca. Esperabas encontrarte con Lucius y su hijo, para eso llevabas también a Ginny… Quieres divertirte más que nunca y sabes que tu mejor amiga es capaz de enloquecer a cualquier persona sin que importe demasiado el sexo.

Cuando llegas y te encuentras a Draco solo se te hace difícil contenerte y no saltarle encima como una vulgar cualquiera. Aunque nadie puede culparte realmente. Y así comienza la rutina. Tú haces las preguntas correspondientes y anotas cada respuesta más opiniones personales o acotaciones de tu acompañante, una vez concluido ese trabajo ya es inevitable frenar cualquier impulso.

De esa manera te lanzas sobre el hombre y lo besas apasionadamente sintiendo como él reacciona de la manera esperada, eso te da coraje y comienzas a recorrer su cuerpo con tus manos. Pasas las palmas por el firme torso, desabrochando la camisa a tu paso, tocas y admiras cada músculo marcado que queda a tu alcance y sigues bajando sin pudor. Has estado en la cama con ese hombre antes y en peores situaciones así que esa misma representa solo una especie de juego.

Llegas a la entrepierna y no dudas en apretar y acariciar esa parte sensible y erógena del cuerpo masculino, puedes notar como el bulto comienza a endurecerse poco a poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para dejarte satisfecha. Pero en esos momentos la red flu de la chimenea se activa y un cuerpazo moreno es expulsado por el espacio libre.

Notas como Zabini se queda plantado en el lugar hasta que Ginevra, quien ha estado demasiado quieta, lo envuelve con sus brazos y lo besa de forma fugaz y provocativa. Tú sabes de primera mano que un beso de esos te hacen desear más, por eso no te sorprendes cuando ella comienza a caminar por la casa como si la conociera y él la sigue, tal como un perrito faldero. Tu cuerpo está encendido y no te importaría follar sobra la alfombra o el sillón, pero Malfoy parece pensar diferente porque sigue a los otros invitados hasta su habitación, allí se sienta en un sillón y, besándote con ardor, te propone que le muestres lo que sabes hacer.

- Vamos, Granger, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.- Susurra en tu oído. Y no vas a negarte ahora.

Vas hacia la cama y te colocas entre las piernas de la pelirroja. Una de tus manos se acerca al sexo tan parecido al tuyo y comienza a acariciarlo, primero suavemente, apenas unos roces que sirven para ayudarte a tomar confianza. Luego lo haces rápido y fuerte, te ensañas con el clítoris y lo aprietas y jalas… palpas la humedad que tú misma provocas y la usas como lubricante para introducir dos dedos a la vez. Ella jadea y se arquea, dejando tu cara muy cerca de tu objetivo. No te detienes y lames esa zona, produciendo un mayor placer y llenándote de una sensación indescriptible de poder.

No solo sabes que Ginny está preparada, tú misma comienzas a sentir tu propio cuerpo demasiado húmedo y el cuarto demasiado caliente como para soportar el ambiente de sexo que respiras.

* * *

Estás en tu casa mirando una revista porno y haciéndote una paja a salud de tu cuerpo cuando decides que eso no es suficiente y viajas a casa de Draco por una de tus raciones de sexo apasionado y gay. No porque sean homosexuales sino porque son bisexuales, y lo tienen claro. A ti te da igual si lo que te follas tiene polla o coño.

Una vez que tomas los polvos flu y aterrizas en la casa de tu amigo te quedas algo cortado al ver la escena frente a tus ojos. El rubio esta besando a la amiguita de Potter mientras que ella lo acaricia como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Entonces, en esos momentos de desconcierto, aparece una pelirroja en tu campo de visión a quien reconoces como Ginevra Weasley. Ella te besa y se pega a ti completamente, eres consciente de que sentirá tu erección y eso te hace querer profundizar más el beso, pero se aleja.

La miras caminar de forma cadenciosa y excitante hacia las escaleras y la sigues. Pronto tomas el control del tour y la guías hacia el cuarto de tu amigo. Alcanzas a abrazarla y besarla profundamente, en una guerra de poderes que terminas perdiendo cuando las manos femeninas desprenden tu bragueta y pasan por debajo del bóxer hasta llegar a tu miembro y tomarlo con delicadeza para comenzar a masturbarte con maestría. Arrancas su camisa en un intento por hacer algo y sientes, más que ves, la forma en la que el sostén se adapta al cuerpo de ella. La piel es suave y te tienta a tocarla, así lo haces. Tomas con tus manos los senos, grandes pero no excesivos, y te dedicas a juntarlos y apretarlos.

Entonces la puerta se abre y entran Draco y Hermione bastante ocupados en comerse mutuamente, pero eso no quita que él se las ingenie para sentarse cómodamente y pedirle a la otra mujer presente que te arrebate lo que reclamas como tuyo. Ella comienza un juego lésbico que no hace más que excitar a la pelirroja quien gime y se arquea con los ojos cerrados y fuera de control.

Puedes ver todo el espectáculo en primera plana ya que las tienes técnicamente al lado, y es probablemente eso lo que provoca que termines con tu mano envolviendo tu pene mientras realizas un rápido y conciso sube y baja a salud de la escena y provocado más que nada por los jadeos de tu diosa. Entonces levantas la mirada y ves como el blondo te mira hambriento. Te levantas y caminas hasta él y una ves que estás a su alcance se dedica a follarte con la boca.

Sientes como sus labios se cierran en torno a tu cuerpo y luego pierdes por esos momentos la consciencia. Solo notas la manera en la que te entierras más profundamente y te ves obligado a parar para no correrte. Es por eso que le sacas la camisa y le abres el pantalón dispuesto a devolver el favor. Él gime y dice algo que atrae la atención de las dos mujeres. Eres espectador del cruce de miradas de Draco con Ginny y, aprovechando la oportunidad, arrancas a la castaña del lugar en el que está y te colocas tu. Entonces observas de reojo como Granger está besando a tu amigo y frotándose contra él… Luego una mordida en el cuello te reclama y decides prestarle atención a tu chica, quien feliz por lograr su objetivo te besa y enreda sus piernas en tu cintura empujándote para acercarte más. Tu gimes dentro de su boca y liberando tus brazos, los que estabas utilizando para no aplastarla, tomas fuertemente la carne de su cadera y te entierras en ese mar de éxtasis de una sola estocada. Las paredes a tu alrededor parecen consumirte y no eres consciente de nada más que esos ojos cerrados debido al ritmo de tus movimientos.

Ella mira unos momentos como Malfoy se folla a su amiga con los dedos por detrás y luego tu reclamas su atención desabrochando su corpiño y mordiendo uno de sus pezones rosados y erectos. Es un manjar. Su piel no solo es suave, también es dulce como el caramelo.

Sales despacio, asegurándote de tocar cada punto de su cuerpo y luego entras de un solo golpe. Sus uñas están fuertemente enterradas en tu espalda y sus ojos cerrados. La boca abierta por donde se escapan jadeos y respiraciones prolongadas y profundas.

De pronto algo te distrae a ti y a ella.

-Joder.- Miras al costado y jadeas mientras sientes la necesidad de juntar todo tu autocontrol para no acabar.

Puedes ver como Draco esta acostado en el piso boca arriba y encima de su cuerpo está Granger, quien utiliza sus brazos de soporte para apoyarse al mismo tiempo que se empalma en la polla de tu amigo. Ella está abierta y tú y Ginevra pueden ver todo su sexo expuesto. La castaña toma impulso con sus brazos y luego se deja caer de golpe sobre el eje de tu amigo que voltea los ojos debido al placer.

Miras esos ojos grises y notas el placer someterlo. Pero entonces te das cuenta de que la chica que estabas haciendo tuya se ha acercado al rubio y está besándolo al tiempo que acaricia su pecho… Algo en tu interior, algo primitivo y posesivo, se apodera de ti y tomando a Weasley del cabello la tiras hacia atrás y te posesionas de su boca y de su cuerpo. La penetras más fuerte que las veces anteriores y entonces ella se arquea de tal forma que escapa de tu dominio total y se inclina hacia abajo, buscando los labios del rubio nuevamente. Ellos comienzan a besarse, a comerse, mientras que tú entras en ese cuerpo de vicio y Hermione se penetra a su propio ritmo con el cuerpo del otro hombre. De esa manera, terminas tomando a la castaña por la cara y la besas, rudo, prohibido. Ella corresponde con pasión entendiendo el motivo, y tú te ves obligado a sujetarte de la mujer cuando, debido a tus movimientos, Ginny explota en un potente orgasmo que por más que Draco ha intentado no pudo ser callado en un simple beso. Así mismo te das cuenta de que Granger está jadeando dentro de tu boca como posesa y entonces te das cuenta de que no es la única en terminar explotando.

Pronto el gemido prolongado de tu acompañante masculino resuena en la habitación con fuerza y notas que Draco Malfoy acabo en un orgasmo potente. Lo ves sudado, cansado y agitado, igual que las dos mujeres.

Pero tú nunca fuiste un hombre limpio y no lo serás ahora, aún quieres saber de que son capaces las dos mujeres así que las tomas a ambas, una con cada mano, y las empujas hacia tu entrepierna. Por suerte ellas parecen captar el mensaje y mientras Hermione se encarga de lamer tus testículos como si fueran dulces, provocando que cada centímetro de sangre de tu sangre se concentre allí, Ginevra se ocupa de envolver tu miembro completamente, y no conforme con eso ubica tu mano en su cabeza, tú, ni lerdo ni perezoso comienzas a embestirla, sintiendo las caricias que ahora son prodigadas por dos manos en una parte de tu hemisferio sur, y dos más sosteniendo otra.

Pronto sientes como la sangre te abandona por completo. Un torbellino se desata y una gran dosis de corriente baja directamente por tu columna vertebral. Puedes sentir como te endureces a límites insospechados e intentas avisar que vas a correrte pero no puedes. Granger sigue acariciando tus bolas con las manos, su boca está ocupada entre tu cuello y tu pecho mientras que Weasley esta entretenida haciéndote el mejor sexo oral que has probado –y vaya que lo has hecho-, entonces cuando sabes que ya no podrás más y abres la boca para gritar que estás llegando te ves invadido por una lengua que, sabes, es la de Draco. Y aunque la mayor parte de tu grito se ve opacado por eso, igual puedes hacerte oír. Pero ninguna palabra sale de tu boca, no. Simplemente sonidos incoherentes mientras que tomas consciencia de la forma en la que tu miembro se endurece y tu simiente es escupida en la boca de la pequeña pelirroja que se traga todo el líquido estoicamente.

Estás jodidamente exhausto, en todo el sentido de la palabra jodido. Y no eres el único… Todos lo están. Cansados, agotados y satisfechos.

Probablemente este sea de esos secretos que se llevarán a la tumba. No lo sabes.

O quizá no… después de todo, alguien acaba de llegar a la Mansión.


End file.
